


Ashore〚 TeukChul | 83line 〛

by sleepyhead1399



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Don't copy this work to other sites, Heavy Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhead1399/pseuds/sleepyhead1399
Summary: Leeteuk spent the dusk ashore, only to have his wings washed away.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 14





	Ashore〚 TeukChul | 83line 〛

"How are you feeling, Chul?"

_"I'm fine."_

Leeteuk walked weakly towards the seashore, each step he took, he felt that his feet sank more and more in the cold sands. The sun had set in the afar, painting the sky orange tinged with reddish shine which was reflected beautifully by the wide ocean. The water was glimmering as it rested in the dusk glow although the sheen slowly faded along with the fallen of the sun.

"Does it hurt?"

_"No. The chemotherapy wasn't as bad as what they said. The only bad thing is my hair starts to fall off. You still love me, right? Even though, I may be bald someday?"_

_His_ small giggle was still vivid in his ears as if he were hearing it now. The smile never deceased from _his_ pale complexion. He went farther until he reached the seaside. The wave sounded so calming, snoozing as it raced to reach the shore. His breath hitched, a rush of emotions clogged his throat. His fingertips and toes went numb from the coldness yet it never scared him. He took a determined step forward, letting the wave hit his feet, sinking them deeper.

"Are you tired?"

_"Honestly? I'm so tired. But then again, I have to survive and battle my damn illness because My Leeteuk always waits for me. Are you tired, Teukie?"_

The wave crashed the big rocks making small majestic blasts. He eyed the scene tiredly. Part of him wanted the sea to crush him so that he would no longer feel the pain. When he came here _that night,_ the atmosphere was as gloomy as it was right now. The waves were hesitantly crawling towards him as if they wanted to ask whether he was okay. _That night,_ he knew he would never be okay again; not when he lost what he dearly clung onto. _That night,_ the sound of the gurgling waves were unable to muffle his desperate scream. He knew they wanted to respect his world crumbling down, daring not to disturb him from being engulfed in sorrow.

"How can you always smile?"

_"Why can't I? I have no reason not to smile. Teukie, look! My body is swaying. It's like the waves ask me to go farther. If I were drowned, would you save me?"_

His inner demon wanted to break free and beg the waves to drown him instead. He was tired. His feet staggeringly stepped back and again, he had nowhere to hide from the coldness. The breeze hitting his wet cheeks almost froze him. He was glad when he finally reached the beach. He looked at the darkening golden sand and a sick smile threatened to form. A pile of driftwood caught his attention; he bent down, picked a piece, and began to draw what _he_ always made.

"Aren't you cold?"

_"No. I drew wings for you. Go wear them."_

The curves weren't as beautiful as how _he_ drew, but one could still tell what they were. _He_ once narrated how _he_ wanted to make two beautiful wings for him. _He_ said _he_ wanted to set him free and let him fly away to see how the world was so wonderful. It was silly—a painfully silly wish. _He_ gave him wings, yet _he_ didn't know that he had nowhere to go.

"I love you."

_"Suddenly? You're strange. I love you too. I love you like the sun loves the horizon. Although it goes away every day, it still comes back. It never betrays."_

The night had fallen. Another thing hugged him tightly—the darkness. He looked afar at the horizon and wondered whether the sun did come back or it was just fleeting. Would _he_ come back?

"Where are you going?"

_"Nothing far. Why? Are you afraid that I leave you? I will never leave, Teukie. At least, my heart never. If I someday indeed go, it's not that I don't love you, it's because I love you and I want you to be happy. Don't water a dead flower, Teuk. Promise me that."_

_He_ said that, but _he_ was never aware that _that_ was the only flower in the garden. He would never plant anything because he had no place to let it grow. He eventually lied down on the wings he drew earlier, closing his eyes as he felt the wave slowly drenched his body. The seafoam had washed away the wings, destroying the image of him to fly away like what _he_ always wanted. His hand clutched the damp sand desperately yet it escaped through the rift of his fingers. He had nothing to hold; he had no one to love. He missed _him._

_"How are you feeling, Teuk?"_

"I'm not fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
